Kurenai Yuhi
Kurenai Sarutobi (猿飛紅, Sarutobi Kurenai, née Yūhi(夕日, Yūhi)) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team Kurenai. History As a child, Kurenai met Asuma Sarutobi during the Academy entrance ceremony and graduated at age 9. In the anime, during the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai was placed in a team with Asuma and Raidō Namiashi.6She later was cheering for her classmates during the third round of the Chūnin Exams.7 Eventually becoming a chūnin at age 13, Kurenai became a jōnin shortly before the start of the series.8 During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy were amongst the young ninja that wanted to help in repelling the beast, but the group was barred from participating by the older shinobi, one of whom was her own father. Though she protested greatly about this, her father told her that this wasn't war but an internal village issue and as they were shinobi, their lives were brief and that she should live long enough to ensure that the next generation would come about that would inherit the Will of Fire. In the anime, because of Kurenai's natural talent for genjutsu, the Third Hokage tasked Kurenai with helping to train Yakumo Kurama, another talented genjutsu user who longed to be a ninja.10 However, because Yakumo couldn't control her illusions and thus endangered those around her, Kurenai had to seal away her ninja abilities, preventing her from ever becoming a shinobi.11 About twelve years after the Nine-Tails' attack, seeing her classmate fall into deeper self-pity from losing Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, Kurenai, along with Might Guy and Asuma decided to speak with the Third Hokage, voicing their disapproval of Kakashi being in Anbu with such bitterness and suggested instead that he be re-assigned as a jōnin sensei in the hopes of restoring Kakashi's kindness. Chūnin Exams During the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai watched her pupils from the sidelines. After Shino's battle, she commented on how it suddenly became cold in the room, in reference to his rather merciless defeat of Zaku Abumi. During Kiba's fight with Naruto, she thought to herself that Naruto couldn't possibly beat Kiba, only to be surprised again and again as Naruto took everything Kiba threw at him and finally defeated her student. She bore Naruto no ill will after this and even acknowledged him as a strong opponent. During Hinata's fight with her cousin, Neji Hyūga, she remembered the terrible relationship Hinata had with her father. She also noted the stark contrast between the current Hinata, who refused to give up, and the former Hinata, who would give up easily. When Neji was sent into a blind rage and tried to kill Hinata, Kurenai helped stop him along with Kakashi, Guy and Hayate. During the one month after the preliminaries, she was seen along with Kiba training Shino in preparation for the final rounds. At the finals she sat next to Asuma and was surprised when Naruto successfully called upon the Nine-Tails' chakra to pull off a victory over Neji. She also doubted thatShikamaru had a strategy to win over Temari, and although the former decided to quit, the skills he had shown during the match made Kurenai think that Shikamaru may have the qualities of a chūnin after all. Konoha Crush After watching the final round matches a month later, Kurenai repelled the genjutsu that fell over the stadium and assisted with the village's defence against invading Suna and Oto ninja during the Konoha Crush. She later attended the Third Hokage's funeral. Search for Tsunade Soon after Konoha proved successful in defending the village, Kurenai and Asuma discovered that the Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, had infiltrated the village. The two pairs engaged each other in battle, and Kurenai was able to trap both men in her Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death technique. As she was about to land the deadly blow on Itachi from above, however, the Uchiha turned her genjutsu against her. Biting her lip, Kurenai was able to cancel the genjutsu in time to deflect Itachi's physical attack. As the battle takes to the water, Kisame's Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique is countered by one of Kakashi's own. When Kakashi attempted a covert attack on Itachi, Kurenai prepared to ambush him from behind but is stopped by Kakashi who forced Kurenai down to avoid the explosion. Further into the battle, Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, leading Kurenai and Asuma to shut their eyes on Kakashi's directives but the latter is affected by Itachi's Tsukuyomi. When Itachi instructed Kisame to kill them because they knew too much about their organisation, Might Guyarrived and intercepted Kisame's attack. Afterwards, she is tasked with taking Kakashi to the hospitalwhile their opponents, not wanting to start a war, fled. Later, Kurenai is seen attending Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as the new Hokage, alongside several other villagers.19 Mizuki Tracking Mission In the anime, Kurenai and Asuma were dispatched by the Fifth Hokage to bring the chūnin criminalMizuki in for questioning, regarding his suspected involvement with Orochimaru. The pair arrived at the Leaf Village Maximum Security Prison, only to be greeted by a swarm of released inmates, including the Legendary Stupid Brothers Fūjin and Raijin. Outnumbered, the two were beaten into unconsciousness, and were quickly rushed to the Leaf Village hospital for medical treatment. Yakumo Kurama Rescue Mission In the anime, Yakumo resurfaced after Kurenai had sealed her kekkei genkai away several years ago which ultimately proved unsuccessful. After Yakumo created the illusion of the Academy being struck by lightning (something everyone believed to have actually happened), Kurenai took a temporary leave from Team 8 so that she could deal with the problem. Naruto confronted her about her involvement with Yakumo, but she simply used a genjutsu on him to keep him occupied. As she approached Yakumo's cabin, Kurenai appeared to be trapped in a rebel's genjutsu. In actuality, she had attacked her attacker in a genjutsu. She discovered that these attackers were in fact Kurama clan members, who were intent on kidnapping Yakumo. From this point, she and the opposing ninja basically fought with nothing but pure genjutsu technique, such as the Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death and the String Bean Binding Illusion. Kurenai ended up successful until the final encounter, where she was caught and couldn't escape from his genjutsu, and so she took a kunai and stabbed herself in the shoulder to break out and used Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape to trap him in her own genjutsu. But he saw the blood from her wound and managed to hit her with a shuriken. Kurenai was saved by the arrival of her team, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Might Guy. Later, when explaining to Team 8 the reasons for her departure, she claimed that the village "doesn't need any genjutsu masters other than herself". This was her supposed reason for sealing Yakumo's abilities, but Shino recognised that she was lying. Yakumo, on the other hand, believed Kurenai did so in order to eventually wipe out the Kurama clan. She trapped her former sensei, Naruto, Sakura, and Team 8 in a genjutsu-created replica of the village which appeared to have been ravaged by war. Unkai was also in the illusion. Unkai, concerned by the powers Yakumo had, and her continually degrading mental state as a result of being unable to control them, freed Naruto from the illusion so that he could kill Yakumo. Everyone else was freed as well, except for Kurenai. Yakumo kept her trapped in the illusion in the hopes of getting revenge and answers about her past. Naruto and the others headed back to the mountain villa and Naruto re-entered Yakumo's genjutsu world to help Kurenai. Yakumo learned that a monster named Ido that lived within her subconscious mind was the one who killed her parents. With Kurenai's help, she overcame the monster in her heart and freed Kurenai from her genjutsu. With her final mission from the Third Hokage completed, Kurenai reassigned herself as the jōnin leader of Team 8. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years after Naruto departed from the village with Jiraiya for training, Konohagakure decided to host the Chūnin Exams early alongside Sunagakure. After the first part of the exams finished — held in Konoha — Kurenai and Asuma acted as the second exam's supervisors, informing the genin teams who were not part of the first 30 teams to arrive at the checkpoint, that they already lost and could not participate in the second round. The duo was later present to oversee the second exam begin with the other examiners.20 Later, Kurenai and the other Konoha proctors received word from Tsunade to be on guard for potential assassins towards Gaara as many still rejected him as Kazekage. Akatsuki Suppression Mission At the hospital, before Asuma could speak with Kakashi, Kurenai arrived and the two had to leave, telling Kakashi that they would have to talk later. Later, as Asuma and his team from the Nijū Shōtaimobilised, he lingered staring at an apartment window before mobilising. Inside, it's revealed that it was Kurenai's apartment. She senses something, but when she turned to look out the window, Asuma and his team were already gone. Returning to watering the flowers that were given to her by Asuma, one of the petals falls off its stem, and she has a feeling of foreboding. When Shikamaru returned from the mission, he was the one to break the grim news of Asuma. Kurenai stared on in shock and then collapsed to her knees devastated. During Asuma's funeral, Kurenai laid flowers on his grave. After Team Asuma avenged their sensei's death, Shikamaru found her at Asuma's grave in the cemetery. Kurenai asked him if he'd be lonely now that his shōgi partner was gone. Shikamaru stated Asuma taught him both important and stupid stuff, and that he had always brushed off responsibility and whined when he was young, because Asuma was there to protect him. Shikamaru noted that Asuma was the coolest adult he knew, and he told Kurenai, when she had her baby, it would be his turn to become a cool adult too, and protect that child. Pain's Assault To help Naruto cope with Jiraiya's death, Shikamaru took him to the hospital where Kurenai was just leaving and explained her pregnancy to Naruto (because Naruto believed she had gotten fat). Kurenai insisted to Shikamaru that he did not need to check on her every time she went to the hospital but Shikamaru said he couldn't help it as Asuma told him to watch over her and the child. In the anime, during Pain's assault on Konoha, as Kurenai wondered what was happening, Shikamaru then came to ensure her safety. One of Pain's summon, a Giant Centipede, appeared. Shikamaru told her to move back while he took care of the summon, killing it with his shadow. He then told her of how he couldn't face Asuma if something happened to her and the baby and advised her to go to the evacuation centre through the underground passage. She was then seen going to the evacuation centre falling in line with many other people. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation As Shikamaru remembers the "king" Asuma entrusted him with, he thought of Kurenai and his sensei's newborn daughter, Mirai. Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness Kurenai makes an appearance in this novel. The Last: Naruto the Movie Kurenai would first appear in Naruto's flashbacks involving Hinata giving him ointment, where Kurenai would encourage him to accept it. Not involving flashbacks, she was seen with the villagers heading to an underground safety shelter away from the meteor's with her daughter. After Toneri Ōtsutsuki's defeat, Kurenai is later amongst the villagers with her daughter, hearing the worldwide announcement about the meteor crisis being averted. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Kurenai is later visted by her former students, Shino and Kiba, who need help finding a present for Hinata's wedding. Kurenai is happy to help them pick a wedding present for Hinata, but suggests that Hinata's sister, Hanabi, would be a better person to ask. They use the excuse that they don't know Hanabi well enough so Kurenai then suggests honey wine, a drink with various nutritional and restorative qualities once given by the Senju clan as a wedding present. Shino and Kiba like the idea and leave to find some. Before they go, Kurenai — a heavy drinker before Mirai was born — quietly asks Shino to buy some honey wine for her, too. Kurenai and Mirai is last seen attending Naruto and Hinata's wedding, where she was proud of her for achieving her dream of being with Naruto. Kiba would also ask Kurenai to give him more information about honey wine, wanting to appear knowledgeable about his present. Training # Use The Gentle Fist Style and Hit Wood. # Work on Aerial Dynamic Markings with Akamaru. # Work on Aerial Dynamic Markings with Akamaru while spinning and watch your Aim. Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms # Block 24 Kunai Knives # Have the Waterfall follow the Movements of your Arm. # If you are going to locate something as small as an Insect you need to focus your Chakra better. # Take your Superior Flexibility and combine it with fine tuned Chakra Control. To fend off attacks from all directions at once. Training Episodes # A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exams # Byakugan Battle: Hinata Grows Bold! # A Failure Stands Tail! # A Feeling of Yearning, a Flower Full of Hope # Ultimate Defense: Zero Blind Spot! # Tsunade's Warning: Ninja No More! # The Three Villains from the Maximum Security Prison # The Search for the Rare Bikochu Beetle # Blaze Away, Byakugan! This is My Ninja Way! # Kiba's Long Day # Kurenai's Decision: Squad 8 Left Behind # Yakumo's Sealed Power Jutsu # Genjutsu: Petal Disperse # Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters # Hair Camouflage # Release # Reverse Genjutsu # Substitution Jutsu Superpowers # By Concentrating his Chakra in my Nose. I can make my Sense of Smell a Thousand Times more Sensitive than Average. # Chakra # Chakra Network # Chakra Points # Genjutsu # Hand Signs # Mystical Energy # Ninjutsu # Sealing Jutsu # Spirit # Spiritual Energy # Superhuman Jumping # Superhuman Reflexes # Teleportation # Walking on Water Technique # Will of Fire Ninja Gear # Kunai Knife # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Hyuga's Clan Secret Ointment Students # Yakumo Kurama # Shino Aburame # Kiba Inuzuka # Hinata Hyuga # Akamaru Trivia * The name "Kurenai" means "crimson" (紅), while her family name "Yūhi" means "evening sun" (夕日). * Kurenai's red lipstick is, in a way, a pun on her own name. The kanji for "Kurenai" can also be read as "beni", which is a word used for red make-up used traditionally in Japan to colour the lips red. * In her first appearance her dress is red with white sleeves but every time she is seen after that it's the opposite. * In later episodes of Part II, she is usually seen with a ring on her left ring finger. It is unclear if this is a wedding ring, an engagement ring, or something else. The ring was first seen while Kurenai was worried about Asuma during his battle with Hidan. After Kurenai is revealed to be pregnant, she is always seen wearing the ring. The ring first appears in the manga after the reveal of her pregnancy. * During a question and answer session held at Tokyo's Jump Fest '09, Masashi Kishimoto stated that he was thinking of making Kurenai and Asuma's child a girl, which he follows through with.23 * Although her eyes are very distinct, they are not a dōjutsu. * Kurenai is the only one of the four principal sensei (Asuma, Kakashi, Guy, and herself) who doesn't regularly wear a flak jacket; the only two times she is seen wearing one was in a flashback with Hiashi Hyūga and in a scene with her and Asuma. She can also be seen wearing it in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Kurenai show that she was 144.4 cm around the time of the Kannabi Bridge incident. * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is having evening drinks. ** She wants to fight Asuma (first databook) and later she doesn't want to fight anyone (third databook). ** Kurenai's favourite foods are shōchū (strong o-sake), vodka and takowasa (octopus andwasabi), her least favourite food is cake. ** Kurenai's favourite phrase is "Glory like a violet blooming a single day" (菫花一日の栄, Kinka Ichijutsu no Ei). ** Kurenai has completed 697 official missions in total: 152 D-rank, 158 C-rank, 235 B-rank, 138 A-rank, 14 S-rank. Quotes * (To Hiashi) "I will be watching over Hinata from now on… but are you sure it's all right? Hinata is a member of the Hyūga main family… working as genin may cause her to be surrounded by death."16 * (About Hinata) "Hinata… You used to be a quitter… But you began to try and change yourself. I know better than anyone, the tough training you put yourself through. But you'd always fail on missions, you were weak when it mattered most and quickly lost confidence. But today you're different… That child… I have never… seen her with eyes like that…"24 * (About Hinata) "Hinata, that's enough… You may have lost but you have changed… Good job…"25 * (To Shikamaru) "You lost your shōgi partner… you were Asuma's favourite. You must miss him too."26 Screenshots 29k.PNG 48k.PNG 60-1476023810.PNG 58-1476023808.PNG 57-1476023808.PNG 85kurenai.PNG 99kurenai.PNG 54-1476666081.PNG 62-1476666079.PNG 64-1476666079.PNG 87-1476666074.PNG 89-1476666074.PNG 88-1476666074.PNG 90-1476666074.PNG 91-1476666073.PNG 1kurenai.PNG 300px-Kurenai.jpg 8-1476992433.PNG Naruto37703889.png Naruto37709721.png Naruto37709697.png Naruto37709673.png Naruto37709649.png Naruto37709625.png Naruto15324097.png Naruto15324121.png Naruto15324145.png Naruto15324169.png Naruto15324193.png Naruto15324337.png Naruto15324361.png Naruto15324385.png Naruto15324409.png Naruto15324433.png 4 (2)-2.PNG 9 (3).PNG 33 (1)-0.PNG 50 (1)-1.PNG 34 (1)-1.PNG 70 (2)-2.PNG 69 (2)-0.PNG 68 (2)-1.PNG 67 (2)-1.PNG 62-1494122272.PNG 56-1494122067.PNG 63-1494122316.PNG 97 (1)-1.PNG 96 (1)-2.PNG 91 (2)-1.PNG Scene12673 (2).png NS24577 (44).png NS24577 (43).png NS24577 (42).png NS24577 (41).png NS24577 (40).png NS24577 (39).png NS24577 (38).png NS24577 (35).png NS24577 (34).png NS24577 (33).png NS24577 (32).png NS24577 (31).png Scene15025.png Scene15001.png Scene04033.png Scene04009.png Scene03985.png Scene03961-0.png Scene03937-0.png Scene03913.png Scene01873-0.png Scene01849-0.png Scene01825-0.png Scene01801-1.png Scene01777-0.png Scene01753-0.png Scene01729.png Scene01609-0.png Scene01585-0.png Scene01177.png Scene01153-1.png Scene01129-0.png Scene01105-1.png Scene01081-2.png Scene01057-1.png Scene01033-2.png Scene01009-0.png Scene00769.png Scene00577.png Scene00553-0.png Scene00529-1.png Scene00505-1.png Scene00481-0.png Scene00457-3.png Scene00433-1.png Scene00409-1.png Scene00337-3.png Scene00313-0.png 12 (2)-1.PNG 11 (2)-2.PNG 10 (2)-1498779995.PNG 9 (4)-1.PNG 7 (4)-1.PNG 5 (3)-3.PNG 5ef527d82da8efbd4b27a1497f9a5f77.jpg 24 (11).PNG Naruto38702577 (250).png Naruto38702577 (249).png Naruto38702577 (248).png Naruto38702577 (247).png Naruto38702577 (246).png Naruto38702577 (271).png Naruto38702577 (270).png Naruto38702577 (269).png Naruto38702577 (268).png Naruto38702577 (267).png Naruto38702577 (266).png Naruto38702577 (265).png Naruto38702577 (264).png Naruto38702577 (263).png Naruto38702577 (262).png Naruto38702577 (258).png Naruto38702577 (257).png Naruto38702577 (256).png Naruto38702577 (255).png Naruto38702577 (254).png Naruto38702577 (253).png Naruto38702577 (252).png Naruto38702577 (251).png N39506188 (94).png N39506188 (93).png N39506188 (92).png N39506188 (91).png N39506188 (90).png N39506188 (89).png N39907982.png N39907959.png N39907936.png N39805452.png N39805429.png N39805406.png Naruto Shippudden 181 (118).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (119).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (120).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (121).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (122).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (123).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (125).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (126).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (127).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (128).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (129).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (130).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (134).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (135).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (136).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (137).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (138).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (139).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (140).png Naruto Shippudden 181 (141).png 236 Friends You Can Count On 0267.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0266.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0265.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0264.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0263.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0262.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0261.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0255.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0254.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0253.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0252.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0251.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0250.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0249.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0248.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0247.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0246.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0245.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0244.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0243.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0242.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0241.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0236.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0235.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0234.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0233.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0232.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0231.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0230.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0229.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0228.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0227.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0226.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0225.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0224.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0223.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0222.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0221.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0220.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0219.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0972.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0950.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0949.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0948.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0947.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0946.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0945.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0944.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0943.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0942.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0941.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0940.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0939.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0938.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0937.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0671.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0670.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0665.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0664.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0663.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 1001.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 1000.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0999.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0998.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0997.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0996.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0995.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0994.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0993.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0992.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0991.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0986.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0985.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0984.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0983.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0982.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0981.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0980.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0979.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0978.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0977.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0976.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0975.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0974.jpg 236 Friends You Can Count On 0973.jpg Scene00193-0.png Boruto dub 5 0502.jpg Boruto dub 5 0501.jpg Boruto dub 5 0500.jpg Boruto dub 5 0499.jpg Boruto dub 5 0498.jpg Boruto dub 5 0497.jpg Boruto dub 5 0496.jpg Boruto dub 5 0495.jpg Boruto dub 5 0494.jpg Boruto dub 5 0493.jpg Boruto dub 5 0492.jpg Boruto dub 5 0490.jpg Boruto dub 5 0485.jpg Boruto dub 5 0484.jpg Boruto dub 5 0483.jpg Boruto dub 5 0482.jpg Boruto dub 5 0481.jpg Boruto dub 5 0480.jpg Boruto dub 5 0474.jpg Boruto dub 5 0473.jpg Boruto dub 5 0472.jpg Boruto dub 5 0471.jpg Boruto dub 5 0470.jpg Boruto dub 5 0469.jpg Boruto dub 5 0468.jpg Boruto dub 5 0467.jpg Boruto dub 5 0466.jpg Boruto dub 5 0465.jpg Boruto dub 5 0464.jpg Boruto dub 5 0463.jpg Boruto dub 5 0462.jpg Boruto dub 5 0461.jpg Boruto dub 5 0460.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1015.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1014.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1013.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1012.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1011.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1010.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1009.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1008.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1007.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1006.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1005.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1004.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1003.jpg Boruto Naruto Next Generations - 06 1002.jpg Boruto dub 5 0491.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0349.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0348.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0346.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0332.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0327.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0326.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0325.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0320.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0319.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0318.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0317.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0314.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0313.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0300.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0299.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0305.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0304.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0303.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0302.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0301.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0298.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0352.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0351.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0350.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0347.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0353.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0354.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0356.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0355.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0307.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0306.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0297.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0296.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0295.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0294.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0259.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0258.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0257.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0357.jpg Ns-424-221 26205185977 o.png Ns-425-288 41178330962 o.png Ns-425-289 26350014907 o.png Ns-418-201 40267915984 o.png Ns-418-200 40083988925 o.png Ns-418-196 40267916214 o.png Ns-418-197 40083989075 o.png Ns-418-198 40267916084 o.png Ns-418-199 40267916024 o.png Ns-424-220 40367171704 o.png Ns412-340 39822106215 o.png Ns412-339 26846040328 o.png Ns412-338 39822106255 o.png Ns412-341 39822106165 o.png Ns413-143 26847399088 o.png Ns413-144 40675829302 o.png Ns413-145 26847398998 o.png Ns-424-219 40367171804 o.png Ns411-32 38890618780 o.png Ns411-33 39990810894 o.png Ns411-56 40658266202 o.png Ns411-38 39990810654 o.png Ns411-37 39990810734 o.png Ns411-36 39990810784 o.png Ns411-35 38890618700 o.png Ns412-149 40674471492 o.png Ns411-34 39990810854 o.png Ns412-148 38907246220 o.png Ns411-31 38890618810 o.png Ns411-30 38890618900 o.png Ns411-29 38890618970 o.png Ns411-28 39990811354 o.png Ns411-27 39990811474 o.png Ns411-26 39990811624 o.png Ns412-169 40674470522 o.png Ns412-168 40674470552 o.png Ns412-167 38907245450 o.png Ns412-166 40674470642 o.png Ns412-165 38907245490 o.png Ns412-164 40674470712 o.png Ns412-163 38907245560 o.png Ns412-162 40674470772 o.png Ns412-161 40674470822 o.png Ns411-10 39990812614 o.png Ns411-11 25829688867 o.png Ns411-25 38890619110 o.png Ns411-24 39990811814 o.png Ns411-23 38890619190 o.png Ns411-22 39990811974 o.png Ns411-21 39990812024 o.png Ns411-20 25829688587 o.png Ns411-19 39990812084 o.png Ns411-18 39990812164 o.png Ns411-17 25829688667 o.png Ns411-16 39990812244 o.png Ns411-15 39990812354 o.png Ns411-14 25829688747 o.png Ns411-13 25829688767 o.png Ns411-12 25829688827 o.png Ns411-66 38890617600 o.png Ns412-147 40674471572 o.png Ns412-146 38907246290 o.png Ns412-145 40674471632 o.png Ns412-144 38907246370 o.png Ns412-143 40674471682 o.png Ns411-6 39990812764 o.png Ns411-8 39990812704 o.png Ns411-7 39805688685 o.png Ns411-9 39805688625 o.png Ns411-206 39805684585 o.png Ns411-205 26829261948 o.png Ns411-204 39805684655 o.png Ns411-203 26829262048 o.png Ns411-202 26829262078 o.png Ns411-201 39805684725 o.png Ns412-160 38907245650 o.png Ns412-159 38907245710 o.png Ns412-158 40674470922 o.png Ns412-157 38907245770 o.png Ns412-156 40674471052 o.png Ns412-155 40674471082 o.png Ns411-1 40701114031 o.png Ns411-5 39805688725 o.png Ns411-4 39990812874 o.png Ns411-2 40701113931 o.png Ns411-3 40701113841 o.png Ns412-173 40674470332 o.png Ns412-333 39822106485 o.png Ns412-337 26846040378 o.png Ns412-334 39822106375 o.png Ns412-335 26846040418 o.png Ns412-336 26846040398 o.png Ns412-171 40674470422 o.png Ns412-172 38907245290 o.png Ns412-154 40674471122 o.png Ns412-153 25845902677 o.png Ns412-152 40674471232 o.png Ns412-151 40674471312 o.png Ns411-67 38890617570 o.png Ns412-150 38907246090 o.png Ns411-200 26829262188 o.png Ns412-139 38907246520 o.png Ns412-141 40674471722 o.png Ns411-65 38890617620 o.png Ns411-64 38890617650 o.png Ns411-63 38890617730 o.png Ns412-142 38907246420 o.png Ns412-140 40674471782 o.png Ns411-208 26829261678 o.png Ns411-207 39805684525 o.png Ns411-62 40658266002 o.png Ns411-61 38890617800 o.png Ns411-60 38890617850 o.png Ns411-59 38890617880 o.png Ns411-58 38890617930 o.png Ns411-57 38890618020 o.png Ns412-170 38907245350 o.png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0319 29998879557 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0323 29998879337 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0322 29998879437 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0321 29998879477 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0320 29998879507 o.jpg Ns413-136 40675829662 o.png Ns413-135 26847399228 o.png Ns413-134 40675829762 o.png Ns413-133 26847399248 o.png Ns413-132 40675829882 o.png Ns413-131 26847399278 o.png Ns413-137 26847399188 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-80 40365282515 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-82 41261171731 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-84 41261171631 o.png Yamatosgenjutsu-83 40365282315 o.png Ns-418-99 40977070111 o.png Ns-418-98 40083995205 o.png Ns-418-97 40977070171 o.png Ns413-142 40675829392 o.png Ns413-141 26847399118 o.png Ns413-140 40675829452 o.png Ns413-139 26847399148 o.png Ns413-138 40675829582 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0274.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0273.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0272.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0830.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0829.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0828.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0810.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0809.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0808.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0806.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0805.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0802.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0801.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0840.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0839.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0838.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0837.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0836.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0835.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0828.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0827.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0826.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0825.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0824.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0823.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0813.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0812.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0811.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0810.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0809.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0808.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0807.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0806.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0805.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0804.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0803.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0802.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0655.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0654.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0837.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0836.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0815.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0814.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0813.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0812.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0811.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0807.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0806.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0805.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0804.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0803.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0802.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0801.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0800.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0793.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0792.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0791.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0790.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0789.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0788.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0787.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0779.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0778.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0777.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0767.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0763.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0762.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0761.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0760.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0759.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0758.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0362.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0361.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0355.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0354.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0344.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0343.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0342.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0341.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0340.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0339.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0338.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0337.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0336.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0319.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0318.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0317.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0316.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0315.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0305.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0304.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0303.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0302.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0301.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0300.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0295.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0294.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0293.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0292.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0284.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0283.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0282.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0281.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 498 0280.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 1106.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 497 1105.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0903.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0902.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0901.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0896.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0895.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0894.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0889.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0885.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0884.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0883.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0879.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0878.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0877.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0876.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0875.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0874.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0873.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0872.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0871.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0870.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0869.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0868.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0867.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0865.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0864.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0863.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0862.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0861.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0860.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0859.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 489 0858.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 500 0923.jpg Category:Mothers Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Genjutsu Category:Jounin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Wallcrawling Category:Widow Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Veterans Category:Acrobatics Category:Indomitable Will Category:Ninja Category:Harem Category:Ambassador Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Martial Artist Category:Code of Honor Category:Kunoichi Category:Konoha Academy Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:C Class Category:Land of Fire Category:Team Kurenai Category:Retired Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Heterosexuality Category:Parents Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Sealing Category:Hair Manipulation